Auto-completion of words is a feature seen in contexts such as text messaging, word processing, web forms, cloud applications, etc. Such auto-completion takes into account the context of a word in a sentence. The auto-completion receives a portion of a word (e.g., one or more letters), and provides auto-completion suggestions. For example, if a user types in “mont”, then the auto-completion suggestions may include “month”.